Incoming: A Love Story
by you're my Star
Summary: It's been a while, and she can't help herself. She's going to tell her magic love story, as sappy as it may be. DG. a load of fluff.


**A/N: **Fluffy fluffy fluffy. Thats all their is to it. ) Enjoy and review if you read... pretty please.

I'm the kind of girl who is disgusted by love stories. I'm pretty damn far from being a hopeless romantic; I swore I'd never fall in love. Now, looking where I am now, I'm wondering how I lived like that so long. I'm the one with the sappy love story to tell.

-

Draco didn't say much, not after we got together.

I did the talking for the both of us, I talked Draco's ear off, and that's just how he liked it, I think so at least.

The way we got together, wasn't the most formal, we were in the girls bathroom. Strange, I know, he was talking to Myrtle about how screwed up his life was. I heard a guys voice on the other side of the door when I was walking by, my curiosity got the best of me and I went in to find out what the ruckus was about. He was mad that I'd walked in on him doing something he was ashamed of. Things blew up between us, not in the best of ways; he made me promise not to tell anyone. If I told anyone he'd quote, "Use a forbidden spell on you. Don't test me Weaslette." He tried to erase it from my memory, but I blocked his spell.

That's where our relationship got past teasing and insulting, we had our own secret. A secret was a bond, and things just fell together between us after that. Not speaking a word of his secret to anyone was my best-kept promise, which I'm proud to say.

I think maybe, way back when we got together, he saved me.It wasn't that I was deep into drug addiction or anything risky like that. It was that I _wasn't_… I walked on the sidewalk. I wore a helmet all the time, things were too easy. I hid from love, violence, and everything else for that matter. I hid from them in the smallest ways. Draco though, he opened me up, he always made me do things that scared me. Every time I tried to back out, he pulled me back in with the simple phrase 'Scared Weasley?' I always refused to let him win, my female pride getting the best of me. He scared me, it saved me.

Draco chose the words he said to me carefully. He hardly said anything, 70 of what came out of his mouth was teasing. But the other 30 was dare I say it… caring. When he heard that someone was giving me trouble, he'd _take care_ of them and eliminate the problem. He punched Ron once because he called me a prick. Draco cared.

No one knew about our relationship, Draco was the same old ass around his friends; he ignored me in the hallways, which was a step up from teasing I suppose. But still sometimes he'd look over at me when he was walking through the hall and have to look away real fast; he saw how much it hurt me to be ignored. So he ignored it, ignoring things was his one fault. He wasn't perfect. I never expected him to be.

Our one escape was atop a hill in the forest, the grass was green and it tickled our bare ankles. Sometimes we'd kiss, sometimes we'd stare off into the sky. Sometimes we'd talk, but we'd rarely talk. Words weren't really our thing.

When we kissed… things were intense. Some days Draco would slam me into the wall and I'd wrap my legs around his waist and we'd kiss like we had no intention of stopping. I'd weave my fingers through that wonderful hair of his, and he'd hold me up in his arms, sometimes it went further, but never all the way. I was the only girl that wasn't just a notch in his fucking bedpost. Between us, there was more than lust, there was passion… there was love…

Nobody knew I was into him. No one knew that if I were falling he'd be there to catch me, every time all the time. It was a secret.

He was always a surprise to me, a mystery. Everything he did was unexpected. I'm sure he even surprised himself sometimes, like maybe when he fell in love with me.

Draco upset me at the same time though. He was never going to amount to anything, except a follower of his Daddy; I could admit it, as could he. He could do anything, but he never would, he refused. His name meant everything to him, he was a Malfoy, Malfoy's loved Voldemort, and they fought to the death for him. That was his destiny, or so he said.

I was so un-prepared for love, my words were clumsy, but at the same time I was dancing. Yeah, it's sappy. I never thought I'd be the one telling the sappy love story; love stories aren't exactly my thing.

I remember when we spent the night together, I just slept in his arms, we'd fallen asleep on that hill of ours. As you know horrid creatures emerge from their hiding spots and gallop around the forest. They can smell blood a mile away, but nothing came for us; we got lucky. Maybe destiny got in the way. I remember the smell of his cologne; he only started wearing cologne after I'd suggested it. It made my heart ache with happiness to know that he listened to me. I would have stayed in his arms forever and always.

He was wear the exciting part of my life began, and I'll be grateful forever for it. Nothing could pull us apart, even if we were the worlds biggest secret.

I'll never forget those words he said to me, 'Promise me you won't ever give up on me Freckles.' It was one of the few things he ever said, and it hit me so hard that it practically knocked me over. He was hammered when he said it, but the words still left his mouth. He was my wall, and he finally cracked, it was the best moment in my life. The moment Draco Malfoy cracked. I never thought my heartbeat would be quickening from those words. They were unrealistic, until you experienced them.

I know that I'll never see him again; I know he's fighting alongside his father, but that's okay, because we had something, even if it's non-existent now.

The sad thing is though, I want to remember what we had, but I also can't forget. I've never gotten that close to someone else like that, I still haven't, and he's the only one who can fill the empty gap.

I swear to god, if he comes back… I'll look after him. I'll look after you.

You're a hard one to forget, Malfoy.

Ginny signed the letter. It was a love story/love letter, she'd _written_ a full-blown love story. She never thought she'd be down on her knees pleading for a man to come back to her, as independent as she was. Bloody hell she was going soft, or maybe crazy was a better word. Despite the doubts she had with herself, she sent him the letter; she attached to her owls leg and watched him fly away.

The sunset was bright, and her recently found mushy side set in. The colors blended with each other like a tie-dyed sky, and the sun smiled brightly as it set, Ginny couldn't help but feel this was a good omen.

Draco had changed her, in many more ways than she wanted to admit…

She'd be waiting for him.

**A/N2:** Not very happy with it, wrote it a while ago and figured I may as well finish is up quick, see what other people think.

Review, and be brutally honest, but you know constructively. I know it's a little OOC.


End file.
